Locked Gate to Heaven
by Darkest Twilight
Summary: Warren Worthington aka Angel finds a mutant girl with wings running away from a tragic event. Then finding her family died, he adopts her. But what will happen is Magz or Prof.X tries to recruit her? Pyro gets caught in the girl's charms! ROMY PyroOC etc
1. One of My Kind Prologue

Hey everyone! I just got done watching X-Men: Evolution "On Angel's Wings" and now I'm totally obsessed with him. As much I'm obsessed with Pyro and Pietro!! I now have three favorite hotties. *sigh* well I decided to create this story so then I can take a short break from my other one(s). So here it goes!  
  
~*~ Locked Gate to Heaven ~*~  
  
Chapter One: One of My Kind (Prologue)  
  
Warren Worthington III walked through the streets with his trench coat as usual. He looked through a diner's window. Seeing the families' Christmas sprit brighten with every smile. But what made Warren notice first was the children. A mother of two daughters smiled as they drank their sodas while cherishing their memories. Warren sighed, knowing how lonely it can be in his home, without anyone to talk to. His mother was always concerned about him, always saying how he should come home or go out with friends a lot more often. But he couldn't, knowing work was always on his desk. Warren cracked a smile and walked on further, remembering how rude it was to stare. The streets were paved with trickles of snow as the street lamps were decorated with wreaths and colored lights of the rainbow. He stopped in his tracks when something caught his eye. A girl with shoulder length brown hair, a suede beige coat, a black turtle neck, and dark green loose jeans rushed out her house in tears. Warren turned to her house and saw it bursting in flames. For some reason, everything was quiet. He rushed over until the girl until she thrusted her coat off. Warren froze at what he saw. It was a girl with a pair of white wings, exactly like his, flapping wildly. She wrapped her coat around her arms and flew into the air, hoping to escape. Warren watched her as she continued to cry, and glide through the air. Warren knew he had to do something, the fire department was already there so he removed his coat and flew into the air, following the girl.  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
Of alarm clock screaming  
  
Monsters calling my name  
  
Let me stay  
  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
  
Where the raindrops  
  
As they fall tell a story  
  
"Wait!!" shouted Warren. But the girl flew on. He still couldn't believe his eyes. A girl exactly like him, was flying away from him. He shook his thoughts away and flapped his wings faster to catch up with her.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
The girl landed on a building, still wiping her tears away. Warren landed just several feet away from her, slowly walking towards her. The girl turned to her side then saw him coming towards her. Alarmed and scared, the girl started to run towards the end of the building.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
I know this well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
Warren tried to race to the girl, but she had already jumped off of the building. He reached the edge, and saw a quick flash, followed by a swift strong breeze. He grew even more determined to catch her. Warren raced off the building and continued to chase the girl down.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself for hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Suddenly, the girl sighed as her wings began to weaken. Warren swallowed when the girl slowly came to a stop and started to fall straight to the ground. He rushed down, reaching his hand out to the tired girl. Her eyes were gently closed as her hair flew back. Quickly, Warren went under and grabbed the girl in his arms. He flew over to the building they were last on and placed her down, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
The goddess of imaginary light  
  
The girl's eyes slowly opened to see Warren. She shot up immediately, breathing hard. Warren had never seen someone so beautiful before. The girl had olive green glittering eyes, dark chocolate hair that curled up at her shoulders.  
  
"Where am I?" she looked into Warren's blue eyes then grew frightened. "Who are you?!!"  
  
Warren smiled. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm-"  
  
"Wait." The girl moved a hair strand out of her face and looked at him with a bright smile. "You're the Angel from the Brooklyn Bridge incident!"  
  
Warren sighed quietly, ashamed of what had happened that day. "Yeah. Umm, I was wondering, what happened.? At your house."  
  
The girl quickly broke out of her happiness as her expression quickly turned to sad. She stood up, flapping her wings, ready to take flight again. Warren stood up, holding down the girl by her shoulders.  
  
"The fire department is already there."  
  
"But my grandparents need me! They're in the fire!"  
  
The girl started to cry again, crying in Warren's arms. He suddenly knew that from that moment on, a beautiful friendship was created at that very moment.  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
  
I lie inside myself hours  
  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Hah! I'm getting to like this story! *sigh* Hmm. I think I better go join Pietro, Pyro, and Warren out for some pool. They're getting impatient. So I'll write later! Reviews and comments! Please and thank you! 


	2. Meetings

Yay! I got the next chapter set! I haven't received any reviews yet! I'm sooo sad! And so is Angel! He feels left out from Pyro and Pietro! Make him feel wanted people! (But he's stayin' with meh!) Here's the next chapter! Oh yeah, and before I start the story, I better give you the girl's bio.  
  
Name: Belle Winslet (Now Belle Worthington) (hah ha) Age: 16 Weapons: N/A Mutant Ability: Wings to fly and can control water at ease (but she doesn't know about the water part yet) Codename: ???? (Can you people help me come up with one??!!)  
  
*~*~*~* Chapter Two: Meetings  
  
It was a month later after the incident. Belle's grandparents didn't survive the incident leaving nothing behind in the fire. A week ago, both Warren and Belle attended the funeral and managed to change Belle's last name just in case.  
  
Belle was reading her book: 'Full Tilt' on the balcony while Warren was working on the finishing documents for Belle's adoption. Ever since Belle came to live with him, he'd never felt better. She would help around the hours, sometimes the office. She'd run errands while he would do other work. Life had never been so great.  
"Hey Warren?"  
  
He looked up from his work and smiled at the girl. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm gonna go out for a while. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay but be careful."  
  
Belle nodded and headed out the door. She walked through the halls, hoping to get to the roof-top as soon as possible. When she climbed up the ladder, she looked at the sunset for a moment. Belle then slipped her coat off, placed it down on one of the pipes and flew off. The cold breezes felt good on her wings, as she smoothly flew above the tall buildings.  
  
*~* at the Institute *~*  
  
"Hey professor!" called Scott walking into Xavier's room. "Did you watch the news this morning?"  
  
The physic shook his head with a smile. "No Scott. What happened?"  
  
"Angel now had a daughter. He adopted her after some incident."  
  
The professor arched an eyebrow. Knowing Warren would like to be alone most of the time, living his life in secrecy at times.  
  
"Oh really? What's her name?"  
  
"Her old name was Belle Winslet. I guess they now changed it to Belle Worthington." Replied Scott.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt came rushing in with his hands held up high.  
  
"Professor! I tink you betta come outside! The new recruits are having another fight!" he shouted.  
  
The professor nodded then turned to Scott.  
  
"Well, I'll be at the mall professor. I'm taking Jean and Kitty with me too."  
  
*~*  
  
Belle landed in the park, noticing no one was around. She looked around and found her old coat she left behind last night. She put it on and started walking into the mall just ahead. Belle pushed through the entrance, trying to find a store to shop in. She walked around until something caught her eye. A large silver banner hung with big black bolded letters that read: "NEW YEARS' SALE". Belle looked under the banner and saw a Pac Sun store. Quickly, she went inside and gazed at the new clothes they had in stock.  
  
Jean, Scott, and Kitty had just arrived in the mall. They were searching for something to use for New Year's Eve for the big countdown.  
  
"Ooo! Can we like, go into Pac Sun? I need to find a new coat!" asked Kitty excitedly.  
  
Jean and Scott chuckled at her excitement. "We'll come with you."  
  
They both followed Kitty into the store and watched her look through the racks of coats. Scott scanned the area, hoping to find something New Year's Eve-ish. Suddenly, he saw a girl that seemed so familiar from behind. A girl with dark chocolate hair shoulder length, an olive green turtle neck with black stretch jeans looking through the coats also. Then, Kitty and her met at the same coat. They glimsped at each other and smiled embarrassingly.  
"Oh, I'm like sorry. I didn't mean to-" whispered Kitty, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"No, it's alright. It's not my size anyway." Said Belle sweetly.  
  
Scott then realized who Kitty was talking to. It was Belle Worthington, the new daughter of the mutant Angel. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, aren't you Belle Worthington?" he asked.  
  
The girl turned, and blinked her green eyes. "Yes?" she grew a little confused.  
  
Kitty gasped, making her embarrassment disappear. "OH! You're Warren's new daughter! I'm Kitty Pryde! Nice to meet you!"  
  
Belle grabbed her hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you Kitty." Belle turned to Scott and smiled. "And you are?" she asked holding her hand out.  
  
"I'm Scott Summers, and this is Jean."  
  
Belle looked at them. They all reminded her of her other friends until she moved into Warren's. She smiled back at Kitty.  
  
"I think I better be on my way. It's nice meeting you all!"  
  
Belle started for the exit until Kitty raced back up to her. Belle stopped in her tracks, as Kitty handed her something in her purse.  
  
"Here's my number. Maybe we can hang out sometime!" she said happily.  
  
Belle couldn't refuse such an offer. She hadn't gone out with her friends in a long time.  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"That'd be great! I'll see you then Belle!"  
  
Belle started for the exit once more. "You too Kitty!"  
  
As Belle rushed out, Kitty stood in place, watching her leave. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Something slipped out of her coat so Kitty went over and picked it up.  
"Hey Scott, I think you better like, see this."  
  
Scott and Jean moved their attention from the coats and over to Kitty. She showed them what was in her hand. What she held, was a pure white feather. Kitty handed it to Scott as he gazed at it. He turned to Jean and looked at her strangely.  
"Scott, you don't think that.." Jean couldn't think of any answer.  
  
As Belle was ready to reach the entrance, a woman appeared in front of her, holding a stack of pink flyers. Belle stopped in her tracks, alarmed by the woman's sudden entrance.  
"There's going to be a firework show tomorrow here! You're welcome to come!"  
  
Belle took the flyer that the woman handed to her then felt a slight sting of pain in her hand. She winced then smiled at the nerdy looking woman.  
"Thank you."  
Belle glimpsed at her hand and saw that she had a paper cut that was bleeding. She went over to a water fountain and turned it on, rinsing the cut. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, a little boy on a new pair of roller skates was heading her way. He was crying, trying to find a way to stop.  
  
"Mommy!! I can't stop!" he cried.  
  
Belle turned where the boy was heading to her and put her hands out to stop him. Suddenly, a burst of water shot out from the fountain and hit the floor, tracing a path for the boy to slide through. Belle's eyes widened when she saw the water go back into the fountain.  
  
"MOMMY!!"  
  
Belle turned back to the boy, as he began slipping on the blades. Just before he fell, Belle caught him, still holding him up. The boy sniffled and continued to cry, scared that he would get hurt. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!"  
  
Belle backed away after setting the boy down. The mother came rushing out of a toy store and went to her son's rescue. Belle didn't want any attention at the moment and started for the exit again, trying to think of what had just happened.  
  
*~* At the Institute *~*  
  
Xavier and Mr. McCoy was in the cerebro room, hoping to find out what new mutants it had tracked. The new recruits were finally put into their rooms by Logan and Ororo. Xavier typed in several passwords and began searching through the computer for new findings.  
  
"Hank, can you check through the system? I'm going to get Logan and Ororo." Asked the Professor as he wheeled towards the door.  
  
Mr. McCoy nodded and typed on. Suddenly, a file was brought up. The professor looked off the corner of his eye and listened to the computer.  
  
"New mutant found. Belle Nicole Winslet Worthington. Abilities: Water Manipulation and winged flight. Residence: Winchester County, New York."  
  
The Professor wheeled back to the computer next to Hank. He pointed at the screen where the location was and looked back at the profile. "Isn't that the girl that Angel has now?" asked Hank curiously.  
  
"Yes, and it seems she too is a mutant. I'll send Kitty and Logan to visit."  
  
"But Charles, don't you think that Warren will disapprove?"  
  
The Professor webbed his hands together thinking. "He might. But we still must try."  
  
Well there you have it people! The X-Men are going to try and recruit Belle! But will Warren, being Belle's new father/guardian prevent this? Where will Belle and Kitty hang out tomorrow?? Find out on the next chapter! Reviews and comments please! Oh yeah btw, can you guys help me with a codename for Belle? Remember, she has wings like Angel and controls water like Pyro controls fire! Thanx! 


	3. Love at First Sight

Hey there again! I decided to start on the third chapter again. I'm planning on making this one SUPER long. So don't expect it to be done like on chapter 17 or something. Well, here it is!  
  
Chapter Three: Love at First Sight  
  
Belle rushed home as fast as her wings could take her. She ran into the house and saw Warren staring off at the city on the balcony. Belle sighed, hoping not to break his sudden moment of peace into something as strange as her having another ability. She walked over and tapped on the balcony's glass door, catching Warren's attention.  
  
"Belle? What's wrong? You look tired." He asked concernly.  
  
He walked closer to her as she continued to pant.  
  
"Warren, there's something happening to me. I think I have another ability. But I'm not sure."  
  
Warren led her back inside from the balcony and quietly closed the balcony. Belle sat on the couch, watching Warren think for a moment.  
  
"How'd you find out?"  
  
Belle grew nervous. "I was at the water fountain cleaning my paper cut when I saw this little boy sliding to me. I was going to stop him so I moved my hand to him when suddenly this, this burst of water shot out, wetting the floor. He started to cry so when I caught him, I left right after his mother came. I-I didn't know what to do so I came back."  
  
Warren could tell she was truly afraid of herself. He walked over and sat in front of her as she unbuttoned her coat.  
"Belle, I think that you can control water too. But I'm not too sure. Should we experiment?"  
  
Belle nodded as Warren went to grab a cup of water. He came back and handed Belle the cup. He sat back in his chair in front of her, trying not to make her even more nervous as she was now.  
"Okay Belle, now try and make the water into something."  
  
Belle nodded and closed her eyes tight. She placed her hands over the cup and concentrated. Warren grew nervous, thinking she would wear herself out even more. Suddenly, as Belle raised her hands, the water spun up into a mini water tornado. She gritted her teeth, making herself concentrate even more. Warren stood up and grabbed her hands to stop.  
"Belle, it's alright. Calm down."  
Belle suddenly sighed and shot her eyes open making the water splash back down into the cup. They both glimsped down at it then smiled at each other.  
  
"Warren? Do I really have water controlling powers?"  
Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Warren nodded and went to answer it. When he opened it, there stood Logan and Kitty. Warren nodded to them both with a smile.  
"It's nice to see you all again."  
  
"You too Warren." Said Logan.  
  
Kitty looked around and saw Belle with her head down in her hands, panting. She looked to Warren and seemed concerned.  
"What's wrong with Belle?"  
  
"Please, come inside." He asked gently.  
  
Logan and Kitty walked inside. Kitty went over to Belle and sat down next to her. She lifted her head and turned to her left to see.  
"Kitty.? What are you doing here?" asked Belle, trying to relax.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Logan and I came to see you!" said Kitty happily.  
  
Belle glanced behind her and saw Warren talking to Logan. She arched her eyebrow and stood up.  
  
"That's Mr. Logan?"  
  
Logan saw Belle and turned to her.  
  
"You must be Belle."  
  
Belle nodded. Still confused about her new powers and what Kitty and this Mr. Logan was doing at Warren and her new home. "I'm sorry Logan, but Belle's just not ready yet."  
  
"The institute will take good care of her Warren." Logan replied.  
  
Kitty hopped up a bit. "I have an idea! How about Belle comes for one night and sees how it is?"  
  
Warren looked to Belle, with a gentle smile that made her calmer.  
  
"It's your choice Belle. I won't stop you."  
  
Belle glanced off to the side. "Won't you be lonely?"  
  
Warren shook his head. "I won't mind. I've been alone before you came anyway."  
  
Belle didn't know what to say. She wanted to go with her new friend to see this Xavier Institute but she didn't want to leave Warren alone. Things just were so mixed up to her.  
  
"Can I think about it?" she asked.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Of course. You like, know my number right?"  
  
Belle nodded. Kitty and Logan headed for the door as Warren followed them.  
  
"You can call us anytime Belle, Warren." Said Logan nodding to them both.  
  
"Thanks for coming Kitty! Remember tomorrow!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
Warren closed the door and saw something on the ground. He picked it up and skimmed through it. Belle went behind him and scanned through it also. Warren turned to Belle and handed it to her. "Belle, can you pick up this package for me? I have to do one more document."  
  
She nodded happily, admiring the night's winds. "Of course!"  
  
~*~ On the rooftop ~*~  
  
Belle admired the night so much, she wished she could fly every second it held. She placed the paper in her pocket and removed her coat. She held it in her arms and raced off the building, gliding along with the wind. Belle looked down, gazing at the Christmas lights that glowed below until she saw the post office. Belle flew a little more and landed in the park again. She slipped back on her coat and started for the sidewalk.  
  
The night's breezes blew fierce, making the lights ring against their poles as Belle pushed open the post office's doors. She walked up behind a guy with a dark colored trench coat, almost like Warren's. Belle listened carefully as the guy talked to the post editor.  
  
"How much will dis package to New Orleans cost?"  
  
"Twenty dollars sir."  
  
"Twenty!? Remy knows some otha place where it's cheapa!"  
  
The guy grumbled and handed over a twenty dollar bill and started for the door until he bumped into Belle. She gazed back and saw the guy smile.  
  
"Oh sorry mademoiselle."  
  
Belle nodded and turned back to the post editor, handing him the slip of paper. The guy kept walking until he noticed something about Belle. A white feather slipped out of her coat. The guy smirked and walked out.  
  
~*~ Somewhere nearby ~*~  
  
"'Bout time ya' got back." Said a blonde reddish haired guy in a red Pontiac Thunderbird.  
  
The other guy mumbled something and slipped into the passenger side. He kicked his feet up on the dashboard and turned to his partner.  
  
"Remy had ta' pay twenty dollars for a package to New Orleans!"  
  
The other guy shrugged. "Sorry mate, guess that's how it is here."  
  
The guy started the car and drove onto the road.  
  
"Y' know, Remy saw a belle in dere."  
  
"Yeah? Whadda 'bout 'er?"  
  
"Remy tinks Magz will like her. Remy tinks she's one of us."  
  
~*~ Back over to Belle ~*~  
  
Belle walked out of the post office with a medium sized box. She raced back into the park and removed her coat. Her wings flapped for a quick moment until she started to rise from the ground. Belle flew towards the clouds and flew back to the rooftop to see Warren.  
She landed on the rooftop, slipped her coat back on, and raced back to see Warren again. Belle opened the door and saw Warren sitting on his chair by his desk, moving his pen around, trying to think. Belle walked over and placed the box at the corner of his desk. Warren looked up at Belle and smiled.  
  
"Go ahead and open it. It's addressed to you, you know." Belle glimsped at the package and saw her full name and her new last name written in black ink on the top. She cut open the box and saw a large photo album inside. Her eyes brightened as she snatched it into her arms. "It's my photo album! How? How'd they find it Warren?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I think it was the only thing of yours that survived the fire." He  
replied.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Warren sighed and chuckled.  
"Geez, tonight's really busy."  
  
He walked over and answered it. Belle happily walked into her room and placed the photo album on her shelf. She came back out and turned to Warren as he glared at a man in a black trench coat with two young men beside him. One of them was the one she saw at the post office. "Warren? Do you know them?" The blonde reddish haired guy turned and froze for a moment. He had never seen any girl as beautiful as her. When Belle's eyes met his, he turned away immediately, focusing his attention on Warren. Belle walked up beside Warren and looked at the three men.  
  
"Ah, this must be Belle Worthington." Said the man. He tipped his hat to her. "I'm Erik Lenscherr. And this is-"  
  
"Look Magneto, I know exactly what you're trying to do. And it's not going to happen."  
  
"Oh really Angel? Let Belle decide for herself."  
  
The red-blonde haired guy swallowed, trying to think of why he's thinking of her so much. Belle crossed her arms, making her hair bounce a bit.  
  
"No. If Warren says it's not safe, then I'm not. I've already gone through enough danger in my life."  
  
Magneto scuffed and turned to his men. "Pyro, Gambit, let's go." The two men left as Magneto looked back at Belle and Warren. "Think about it. We'll be back soon."  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later ~*~  
  
"Warren? Are you alright?" asked Belle as she waited outside of her room.  
  
Warren looked to her and sighed.  
  
"Belle, I don't want you going to the wrong group. I just want-"  
  
Belle giggled and leaned against the doorway.  
  
"Warren, don't worry! I'll be fine."  
  
Warren smiled and sat down in a chair. "Well, you do know you're going to school tomorrow right?"  
  
"School?" Belle seemed excited already. "Tomorrow? What school?"  
  
"From what I've heard, it's different from your old one. You're going to Bayville High. Kitty's going to pick you up tomorrow in the morning to take you."  
  
"Really?! Oh gawd, I can't wait! I have to get ready!"  
  
Warren laughed at her excitement. "You're new school stuff is in your new backpack."  
  
Belle ran over and hugged Warren happily. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
There you have it everyone! Belle's going to Bayville High with the rest of the X-Men! Oh yeah, and I should tell you, the Acolytes except Piotr, Sabertooth, Magz, and Mastermind go to Bayville. Meaning, Pyro and Remy go to Bayville High!! Woo hoo! Reviews and comments please! 


	4. Bayville's Belle

Hey! Should I remind you all that in this chapter, Remy and Pyro are students at Bayville High! Yay! To the story!  
  
Chapter Four: Bayville's Belle  
  
Scott stopped the car in the parking lot, letting the students get out and go inside the school. Belle had a white one strapped back pack that matched her white tight shirt, her suede coat, and loose dark blue stretch jeans and black shoes. Her hair was down as usual while she wore white glitter on her eyes and a light pink lip-glossed pair of lips. Belle got out of the car after Kitty did and scanned the area.  
  
"So what do you like, think?" asked Kitty as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Belle nodded slowly. "Wow, I never thought Bayville High was like this. can you help me find my locker Kitty? I kinda' need help."  
  
Kitty nodded and continued to walk down the hall with Belle. They started talking about their classes and who was who and where was where. When suddenly, Belle stopped in her tracks. Kitty looked at her strangely as Belle looked around. "Belle? Are you like, alright?"  
  
Belle looked over and saw the two guys she saw last night. She tipped her head in confusion and turned back to Kitty. "Oh I'm fine."  
  
They continued to walk and stopped in front of a navy blue set of lockers. Kitty gestured her hands to one of them. "Here's you're locker Belle! Mine's just over there." Said Kitty as she pointed across the hall. Kitty walked over to her locker as Belle opened hers. She found four books stacked inside with several folders. "So yer the new student?" Belle hopped up a little and turned to her side. There was the blonder- reddish haired guy, digging around in his locker. "Yeah. I am. Aren't you the guy I saw last night?" The guy smiled and turned to her.  
  
"I'm John. But my friends call me Pyro. And you are?"  
  
"Belle Worthington."  
  
"Nice to meet ya' Belle. What's yer next class?"  
  
She took a deep breath for a moment and dug into her backpack. Pyro took out his history book and waited for Belle until Kitty came by. "Hey Belle! You ready for class yet?"  
  
Belle smirked and turned to them. "Umm, I have.." she gazed at her schedule. "I have history next!"  
  
"Hey, that's my next class!" said Pyro and Kitty in unison.  
  
They then glared at each other. Kitty held her book to her chest and started walking into the classroom. "I'll see you inside Belle!" Belle stood in place, holding her book to her chest also. Pyro walked up beside her and tilted his head down a bit. "We betta be goin'."  
  
They all sat in their desks, listening to Ms. Heron yap about the revolution. Belle gazed down at her book then over to Kitty. She was talking to a girl with auburn hair and two white streaks hanging down her face. Belle then glanced over to her opposite side and saw Pyro twiddling around a pen. When Belle looked back to Ms. Heron, Pyro managed to sneak a glance at her. Suddenly, he shook his head, ridding his thoughts.  
  
"I seem to be boring you all. Correct?" asked Ms. Heron impatiently.  
  
It was obvious she was trying to catch their attention she had at the beginning of the class. The class mumbled 'sure' or 'no ma'm'. But the truth was that they were. She was entirely boring. Belle nearly fell asleep until she started describing the Boston Tea Party.  
  
"Well then, I know today is a rough day for you all since some of you had your P.E. tests early this morning. So, I'll give you all a 10 minute break."  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang. Ms. Heron seemed a little angry that she couldn't keep the class as they all rushed out. Belle stood up and pulled the end of her coat then started for the door. Pyro stood up after she left and saw something on the floor. He picked it up and examined it.  
"A feather... Remy was right."  
  
Belle rushed quickly, trying to find Kitty. Hoping she would be her guide again. Belle glanced at her schedule and arched her eyebrow.  
"Home Ed.? What's that?"  
"Belle! Belle!"  
She turned and saw Kitty running to her with a crowd of girls and boys behind her. Belle bit her bottom lip nervously.  
"Belle, I'd like you to meet." Kitty pointed to them all one by one, naming them. "Kurt, Evan, Rogue, Tabitha, Lance, Pietro, and you already know Scott and Jean."  
  
She smiled at them all and pulled Kitty aside.  
  
"I was wondering if you can help me find Home Ed."  
  
Kitty giggled and gestured someone to come over. The girl she was talking to earlier came over.  
  
"Rogue, can you help Belle to your next class?"  
  
She shrugged. "Might as well."  
  
They both walked down the hall in silence, listening to the conversations the students had. Finally, Rogue decided to start a conversation. "Yuh know, Ah can make really good Cajun food in Home Ed."  
  
Belle turned to her. "You know how to make Cajun? I love Cajun food."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Really? Ah tried to feed some to Kitty and the rest of 'em but they wouldn't eat it."  
  
"I'll try some."  
  
Then continuing their conversation, they went into the classroom.  
  
~*~ After school ~*~  
  
Belle walked by herself out the school doors and started for the park. She felt the need to fly after smelling like hot dogs. She took out her lip-gloss and rubbed some on her lips then continued on. After Belle glanced around, trying to see if anyone was around, she took off her coat and watched her wings flap. She sighed and floated into the air then started soaring through. Right after Belle left, Scott and Kitty raced out to the park to find her.  
"Kitty, are you sure Belle went this way?" asked Scott impatiently.  
"I sware! I like saw her head here!" Kitty looked around and found a feather on the ground. She turned to Scott and showed him the white feather.  
"I think she flew home."  
  
Belle opened the door and searched around for Warren. Wishing to tell him all about her first day of her new school. She dropped her back pack in her room and found a note on the bed.  
"Belle, I've gone out for a while. Will be back fairly soon. Warren." She read aloud.  
She folded the note and walked out to the living room. When she collapsed on the couch, she clicked on the television until the phone rang. Belle walked over and picked it up from its cradle.  
"Hello?" she paused then smiled. "Oh hey Kitty! I'm sorry to leave right afterwards."  
  
~*~ At the Acolytes' Base ~*~  
  
"Y' seem happy Pyro. Did y' get laid?" laughed Remy as he threw charged cards at the wall.  
Pyro glanced at him, giving him a dumb founded look. He tossed the feather to the side and started towards his room.  
"No. Why do ya' think I'm happy?"  
  
"Dunno. Just felt like sayin' it." Remy looked away from his cards to Pyro. "Y' know today was our last day at Bayville."  
  
Pyro froze just before he entered his room. He lashed to Remy.  
  
"What did ya' just say?"  
  
"Yeah, remember? Magz told us both to go for only a week so we could spy on dem."  
  
"Them being? .......OH! The X-Men. riight. Okay. I remembuh now."  
  
Pyro walked into the bathroom, searching for a lighter to play around with until his eyes met the mirror. He stared at it for a moment and saw an olive green towel behind him. (Hmm, that towel is almost like that sheila's..) Pyro's thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt. He looked back at himself in the mirror.  
"What the 'ell am I thinkin'?"  
  
Yeah, what IS Pyro thinking?! For all you action/adventure lovers, it's in the next chapter so stick around and gimme some reviews and comments! Please? PLEASE!? Oh yeah I forgot to ask, am I the first person to write a story that includes Angel or is it just me? 


	5. A Second Shot

Here's the next chapter! Filled with action! Umm, I don't know about the adventure part though. Oh well. Here is the next chapter before you all go to sleep or something!  
  
Chapter Five: A Second Shot  
  
After Belle's conversation with Kitty over the phone, she put back on her coat and rushed down the stairs to meet Kitty for their plans. As she reached for the elevator, the door opened to Warren. They were both surprised to see each other.  
"Oh hey Warren!"  
  
"Belle! How was your first day?"  
  
"It was great! Umm, I'm gonna go out with Kitty for a while. I'll be back before ten okay?"  
  
"Okay then. Be careful Belle."  
  
Belle snapped her wrist down and headed into the elevator. "I will. Oh and I left some blueberry muffins I made in class for you in the kitchen!"  
  
With that, the elevator door closed. Warren stood in place, smiling. He chuckled then headed into his room.  
  
Belle never felt better. The night was perfect. It was cold but she was warm from her coat and wings hidden behind her coat. The stars twinkled above as the moon glowed almost full. Then from her left, she saw Kitty walking with Lance towards her. Belle turned and started walking towards them waving. "Hey Belle! You like, ready to go?" She tipped her head to the side a bit. "Where to?" "We're going to the park. Heard they have a bizarre at night." Said Lance as he pulled Kitty closer to him. They started walking in the park direction. Belle smiled to see her new friend Kitty, in her boyfriend's arms. It was just so sweet. As they came closer to the park, Belle would glimpse up at the sky and admire the twinkling stars. Finally, Lance broke her thoughts. "So you have wings?" Belle nodded and stopped when they did. She turned and saw the Bizarre with little booths, children chasing each other with balloons and couples snuggling close. "So what should we do first?" asked Belle. "Let's get something to eat. Can't shop on an empty stomach!" said Kitty running over to the food stands.  
  
They sat on a table sipping their drinks and eating mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce. Belle was having a fun time discussing the different teams and different mutants' powers. "Yeah, Lance can like, make earthquakes and everything! And I like, go through walls and stuff. Like this!" Kitty showed her hand to Belle then phased it through the table. Belle laughed a pulled over a jug of water. "Well, not only can I fly with my wings, but I can control water!"  
  
Lance and Kitty looked at each other for a moment then looked at the water in the jog. Belle popped the top off and stared at the water placing her hands on top of it first.  
  
"Do you want me to make something?" she asked as she moved her hands above the gushing water.  
  
Lance looked to Kitty, expecting her to choose something.  
  
"How about a butterfly?"  
  
Belle nodded and concentrated on the water. It rose into a spiral, spinning quickly. Kitty and Lance watched in awe as the water started to rise out of the jug and into the air. Suddenly, Belle moved her hands around tracing a mind image of the butterfly. Finally, she finished it and started to make it take flight. As the water butterfly flew away towards the children, it trailed water behind with it. Suddenly, in the middle of a circle of kids, Belle dropped her hands as the butterfly splashed onto the ground, splashing the children with ice cold water. Belle covered her mouth in shock with a snicker as Kitty and Lance laughed.  
  
"You're mine." Said a deep voice.  
  
Belle stopped her snickering and looked around in alarm. Lance and Kitty stopped laughing slowly then moved their attention back to Belle. "What's wrong?" asked Kitty.  
  
Suddenly, Belle saw a shadow float past the woods in front of her. She looked to Lance and Kitty. "Hurry! Get everyone out of here! Someone's here!"  
  
Lance and Kitty went off and started moving everyone out. Belle also did the same. When everyone was gone, Belle looked around until she saw Kitty with widened eyes looking at her. "Kitty? What's wrong? Why are you-"  
  
"Look out!" she shouted.  
  
Belle looked behind her and saw a street lamp pole heading towards her, wrapping around her tight. She winced as Lance moved Kitty away. He raised his hand towards Belle and closed his eyes tight. Suddenly an earthquake started. The grip on the street lamp loosened enough for Belle to slip out. When she did, her coat came right off, revealing her wings. Kitty and Lance looked in awe as they flapped once. Belle looked around as she saw the shadows racing around the woods. Lance stepped up next to Belle. "Belle, get out of here! It's after you!"  
  
She turned and backed up. "But what about you and Kitty!?"  
  
"We'll take care of things here. Get going!"  
  
Belle backed up and jumped into the air, flying off. Lance grinned and held his hand back up. Kitty stood on the table, trying to find the shadow.  
"Time to rock and roll!!"  
  
Belle flew as fast as she could, trying to hide somewhere until she found an abandoned shelter just below her. Belle flew down and landed on the roof, looking for some place to hide. This moment reminded her of when she first met Warren. Just after she escaped the fire at her grandparents' house. Belle shook her head and walked on.  
"You feel alone?" said the deep voice.  
She jumped down and hid in the shadows of the abandoned construction.  
"I felt exactly like you once."  
Then a pair of glowing eyes appeared. Belle had never been so scared in her life. She thrusted herself to the wall, fearing death like it was breathing down her neck. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she felt cold chains wrapped around her and her wings.  
"Join my team Belle. We can help your pain. Ease your suffering."  
Belle shot her eyes open, staring straight at the glowing yellow eyes. She glanced around and saw a leftover tank of water for the paint. She slipped away from the mysterious man and kicked him against the wall, making him loosen his grip on the chains. Belle's wings flapped freely as she kicked the water over.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
She raised her hand up above, clasping them together as the water swirled into a cobra. The sound of splashing water was heard with a strange hissing sound from it. The man stood up and looked at the water cobra. It was touching the roof as it rose, showing its teeth. Suddenly, before the man could react, the cobra went back and thrusted itself to him, knocking him off of the building. Belle dropped to her knees, trying to relieve the throbbing pain in her head. Almost like a migraine. She stumbled back up and looked down where the man fell. Belle sighed with relief, seeing that there was no sign of him. She fell to the ground, half-awake, as her wings clung onto her back.  
"Thank gawd its Friday." she snickered.  
  
Belle was in Warren's arms when she came back. After she explained the whole situation, Warren grew even more determined to get rid of Magneto.  
"So you didn't know who it was?"  
Belle shook her head exhaustedly. Warren moved a strand of her hair out of her face and smiled.  
"Just go on to bed. You'll be better in the morning."  
  
Arie: See!? See!? Action!! Action!! Whew, I need to calm down. I need to settle down on the pixie sticks. especially the blue ones. Well, if you're reading this now, tell other people to read! Reading this story is just as good as my other ones!! Muahahahahahahahahaa!!  
  
Warren: I'll be taking those pixie sticks now Arie. I think you've had enough for today.  
  
Arie: WHAT? NO I HAVEN'T! IVE ONLY HAD 27!  
  
Pietro: Why didn't you share with me!?  
  
Pyro: Because you'd eat 'em all  
  
Pietro: AW!? Muah? I'm not a pig! Unlike you!! You.. you Aussie!  
  
Pyro: Ya' sayin' it's a bad thing mate?! C'mere and say that ta my face!  
  
Pietro: OOO! Is that a challenge?!  
  
Arie: While I take care of my guys, reviews and comments please and thanx!! 


	6. Taking Chances

Here's the next chapter! I only got 6 reviews! That's a good start right? Why don't people like my angel stories? Oh well. Oh and I'd like to thank everyone that came up with some codenames for Belle. But I think I'll stick with Harpy. Thanx much!  
  
Chapter Six: Taking Chances  
  
Pyro sat on his couch, trying to rearrange his thoughts. No longer can he go to Bayville just to hang around. Neither could Remy. But he wasn't as upset as him. He couldn't imagine why he would be upset for not going to some dumb school anyway. But every second, Belle would always come to mind. Suddenly, a hot pink flyer was moved into Pyro's face. He jumped up and saw Remy looking down at him with his signature smirk.  
"Lookit dis." He said.  
Pyro took it from his partner's hand and silently read it. He looked up from the paper and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
"And why are ya' showin' me this?"  
  
"Magz wants us ta' go. Figured dat we take some girls along."  
  
"Like yer Rogue?" asked Pyro with a grin.  
  
"Y' know it." Smiled Remy as he shuffled through his deck of cards.  
  
Pyro leaned back, trying to think. "But who am I gonna bring?"  
  
"Remy heard last night from Chere' that Belle's spendin' da night dere. She seemed quite excited."  
  
A small smirk came across the firestarter's lips. "Ya' thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"Less get goin' before they leave." Told Remy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Have a good time Belle." Called Warren from his cell-phone.  
Belle was already at the Xavier Institute and was on Kitty's phone. She smiled and toyed with her silver hoop earring.  
"I will. Bye Warren."  
Belle placed the phone back on its cradle and turned to Kitty who was fixing her hair to her regular ponytail.  
"So what's with this codename business?" asked Belle as she laid back on Kitty's bed.  
Kitty turned to her friend and thought for a moment.  
"Well, all of us have codenames like mine, Shadowcat. And Evan's is Spyke. You can have one or you can just be Belle."  
Belle wanted to be included. She figured it would be fun to have a codename.  
"How about.. Harpy?"  
  
"Seems angelic. Okay then. Your new codename is Harpy!"  
  
Belle grabbed a ponytail from her mini back-pack and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Then took out a black clip that matched her black turtle neck and loose olive green stretch jeans, and pinned the ponytail to her head, making it spike up. Suddenly, strands of hair fell from her new look, framing her face exactly like Kitty's. They looked at each other then giggled.  
  
"Nice look Harpy." Laughed Kitty.  
  
"Why thank you Shadowcat." Giggled Belle.  
  
Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared in-between them. Belle shrieked for a moment, backing into the wall until she saw Kurt standing with his usual hairstyle. He looked at his watch then turned to them. "Guten tag Belle and Keety! Lance iz downstairs."  
  
Kitty nodded and thanked Kurt as she went out the door. Belle stood up and followed after slipping on her favorite black suede coat. She rushed down the stairs as Kitty phased through the stairway and reached the door. "Like, hi Lance!" she giggled. Belle approached the door and waved at Lance. "Hey." She looked around and suddenly felt an urge to just walk around outside. Then someone caught her attention from outside. There was Rogue sitting up on a branch on the tree by her room. Belle whispered something in Kitty's ear and left to see the punk rocker girl.  
  
"What are you doing here alone?" asked Belle as she leaned against the tree's stump area.  
  
Rogue looked down and smiled at angel mutant. She jumped down and landed on her feet.  
  
"Oh just lookin' at the stars. Ah don't have anything better ta do."  
  
"Oh really Chere'?"  
  
Belle and Rogue turned. They both saw Remy and Pyro heading their way. Looking casual as usual. Rogue crossed her arms while Belle sat in place. She caught Pyro looking straight at her until he moved his attention away from her. "An' whut are yuh doin' here swamp rat?" "Oh just lookin' fer some girls ta go somewhere wit." Said Pyro. Belle stood up and brushed her pants, trying to relieve herself from dirt. "Where?" "To de firework show. Y' wanna come?" Remy asked them both. The girls raised their eyebrows at each other with sly smirks. Rogue planted her hands on her hips as Belle crossed her arms. "Sure. Let's get goin'. We'll call the prof. when we get there."  
  
~*~  
  
They arrived right after the mall opened for its New Years Eve firework show. The group moved through the mall, talking to one another and gazing at their sales and food courts. Rogue was locked onto Remy's arm while Pyro and Belle walked beside each other, just listening to Remy and Rogue's silly conversations. Finally, Belle decided to speak.  
"So.. I heard you can control fire." She asked.  
Pyro seemed happy to start a conversation other than listening to Remy and Rogue sweet talk and insult each other.  
  
"Yeah. Ya' wanna see?"  
  
Belle smirked. "Sure."  
  
Pyro gestured the insulting couple to go into the smoothie parlor for some smoothies. They went inside and ordered 4 berry smoothies. When their orders had arrived, Pyro took out his lighter and moved his hand around it as Belle watched in awe. As Remy and Rogue were still insulting each other, Pyro finally started stroking the flame when it formed into a mini dragon. It blew out a burst of flame as it stomped around in one place. Belle arched an eyebrow and grabbed a cup of water from the empty table near by.  
  
"You wanna see something?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
Pyro laughed. "Ya' think ya' can stop my dragon?"  
  
"Of course." Belle said playfully.  
  
She scooped her hand inside and concentrated, as she lifted her hand out, a ball of water was floating in her hand. Belle moved her other hand, moving the ball, forming it into a girl dancing. Pyro scoffed and brought the dragon closer to the water dancer.  
  
"Honestly Pyro, my dancer can kick your dragon's ass any day." Belle said.  
  
"A saucy girl aren't ya'? Well watch this!"  
  
Pyro moved his hand, making the dragon head over to the dancer when suddenly Rogue bumped into Belle, making her dancer splash against the dragon. Extinguishing Pyro's creation. They both turned and glared at the southern girl as she smiled at them. "Ah'm sorry ya'll. Got outta hand there." She said.  
  
Belle's glare slowly turned to normal then she started to giggle. Pyro switched and looked to Belle who was covering her mouth from laughing. Before they knew it, everyone was laughing. Remy turned to Pyro who was laughing along with Belle. He couldn't help but notice how his partner never was so happy with a girl like Belle. Suddenly, a waitress stepped in the middle of the room and waved a neon pink flyer around.  
  
"Hey everyone! The fireworks will be starting in 10 minutes! Head out to the beach now to get good views!"  
  
Belle stood up, letting Rogue get out with her smoothie. The guys did the same and waited for the next thing. Rogue flipped a strand of hair back out of her face. "Should we get goin' now?"  
  
"Might as well. Remy don't wanna be in de back." They started out and walked outside of the mall. When they arrived at the beach, they looked around, seeing everyone tried to get there as soon as possible. Chairs and benches sat around in scattered places. Belle saw a bench right in front of the tide. They all followed her and sat on the benches. Pyro turned to Belle who was sitting next to him. "Ya' only wanted to sit by the tide so ya' could control the water huh?"  
  
Belle nodded. She then turned to him when he turned to face the tide.  
  
"Why are they showing us fireworks when New Years Eve is only 3 days away?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe so they could get rid of their bloody sales."  
  
Belle made her mouth into an O and looked up at the skies. She took a deep breath and sighed as the stars twinkled above. "So, how was life before ya' were adopted by Angel?"  
  
Belle's head moved from the sky then to Pyro who was looking at the sand. She didn't know what to say. "It was good I guess. I lived with my grandparents most of my life."  
  
"Did ya' know yer parents?"  
  
Belle was surprised to know Pyro was curious about her. No one except Warren asked. "Not really. My grandparents told me they just disappeared. But I'm guessing they didn't want to tell me they died. I don't know why."  
  
"Maybe they're trying to protect ya'?"  
  
Belle shrugged. Her heart felt like it was going to collapse the more she explained to Pyro about her family. She felt tears threatening to fall against the cold damp sand.  
  
"Belle? Ya' alright? I didn't mean ta-"  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's alright."  
  
Belle stood up and started for the entrance until Pyro turned and watched her.  
  
"Are ya' sure? Where ya' goin'?"  
  
"I'm gonna get my smoothie. I'll be right back." She called.  
  
Belle felt her hair fly back with the gentle sea breezes. The tears threatened again as she closed her eyes tight trying to prevent them. Memories struck her like sharp stones when they flashed through her mind. But it felt like someone was making her remember. When Belle was reaching the entrance, something went past her. She looked to her left and saw a shadow walk up to her. There stood Magneto with his face hidden behind his helmet. "What do you want?" her voice grew sharp. Belle shot her hand out and noticed it went through him. She rubbed her eyes to find him gone. Belle sighed and walked inside.  
  
~*~  
  
Pyro looked back down at the sand as he blocked the wind from blowing out the flame, coming out of his lighter's mouth. He hoped that he didn't hurt Belle's feelings, discussing about her past life. He shook his head, ridding the thoughts about her. Once again, he didn't know why.  
"I'm back."  
Pyro turned and saw Belle take her seat again by Pyro. She handed him one of the smoothies from her hand. He looked at her confusingly.  
"You left yours there too." She said.  
"Oh, thanks." He replied.  
Belle looked up and saw kids playing around in the water. She arched an eyebrow when she saw a toddler run away from her big brother, towards the deeper parts. She didn't know why they would go playing around in the water when it was cold. Instead, Belle shrugged and turned back to Pyro who was spinning his finger around the flame on the lighter. Then the little girl caught her attention again. She was in the deeper part with an inflatable chair, waving happily to Belle.  
"Hi lady!"  
Belle moved her head up and more then waved to the girl. Then when she was looking back to Pyro, the little girl shrieked. Belle lashed her head back up and saw the girl trying to swim. When she was just at the tip of the deep end and shore, the toddler waved to Belle again.  
"Lady, come play with me!"  
Belle caught Pyro glimpsing at her again and stood up. She placed her smoothie down and walked towards the water. She bent down and watched the toddler try and balance herself from the strong waves. Belle took off her socks and shoes then stuck her feet in the water, rising up to the shore.  
"Aw go on and play with the girl Belle. She won't bite!" said Rogue as she pulled herself away from Remy.  
Belle smiled and turned to Rogue. She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at her friend.  
"Honestly, you think I'd go in the water when in January?"  
Suddenly, Belle felt something hit her ankles hard, she stumbled then fell, pushing the toddler back into the water. She rolled into the deep water then jumped up, trying to see. Belle pulled her coat up more, trying to hide her wings when she heard the toddler from behind. She lashed around and saw her trying to swim against the waves, trying to call for her. Belle started for the girl, trying not to swallow the salt water. Pyro stood up immediately as Rogue and Remy did the same. They saw a crying woman run right past them, calling for the girl. As Belle was getting closer to her, she felt something pull her leg. Something metal and cold. Again it pulled, dragging her under.  
"Belle!! Where'd yuh go?!" shouted Rogue as she walked over to the damp sand area.  
Pyro ran up beside Rogue, looking around frantically for Belle. He didn't know why, probably because it was the right thing. At least that's what he thought. Suddenly, they saw a hand push the girl to the shore. The girl was on her hands and knees, panting hard until the woman scooped her up.  
"Belle!!" shouted Rogue impatiently.  
There was no sign of her. Rogue shoved Pyro against the water, forcing him to go. He lashed to her.  
"What are ya' doin'?!"  
"Go out there and find Belle!!"  
"Let Remy do it!" he snapped back.  
"He's out searching for help!!"  
Pyro clenched his fists and ran into the water. (That sheila's lucky I'm willin' to risk my lighter for her.) Suddenly, he saw Belle bob her head up. He swam over to her as she gasped for air.  
"Belle!! Get back to shore!" he shouted.  
Belle glared at him as she pulled at her leg.  
"There's something dragging me down!!"  
She moved her hands a bit above the water and circled them around. Finally, the water slowly began to spread apart making them see what was dragging her down. What they saw was a heavy metal pipe tied onto her ankle. When they touched the sand and the water was spreaded into a circle around them, Belle began trying to slip her ankle out.  
"Why doncha just fly!?" suggested Pyro impatiently.  
  
Belle looked at him like he was stupid. "I don't want them knowing I'm different!"  
  
Pyro sighed then came closer to Belle, trying to help slip her ankle out.  
  
"Then make a wave that will cover ya' until ya' get somewhere!"  
  
She sighed then passed her coat to Pyro. Her wings spreaded out as she tried to rise out of the water. Finally, when she did she flew up, moving her hands up making the water rise like a tsunami.  
  
"I'll meet you at the mall rooftop!"  
  
With that, Belle flew off towards the mall. Pyro stood in place as he watched her try and control her tsunami. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even though he'd seen Angel's wings, he didn't imagine a girl like Belle to have wings.  
  
~*~  
  
Belle collapsed on the rooftop, her wings were tired from flapping with water on them. She was once again gasping for air until she saw Magneto step out of the shadows beside her. "You don't want them knowing you're different."  
  
Belle sat up, and twisted her hair, releasing the salt water from it.  
"Your point being?"  
  
"Belle, admit it. You want to be with someone you can be safe with correct?"  
  
"I already have them."  
  
"Join the acolytes Belle. We're planning to make humans understand us. The X-Men are just waiting until they realize it themselves."  
  
Suddenly, Magneto's head lashed to the side. He then disappeared back in the shadows as Remy, Rogue, and Pyro arrived at the rooftop.  
"Oh Belle, yuh don't look so good. Let's get back."  
  
Belle stood up and twisted her hair again. "Yeah, I need a shower.."  
  
Sorry if that was weird to you all. It's pretty hard to think of ways to get Magz to make Belle join the acolytes. But I have something big coming up! Bwahahahaha! Reviews and comments please! 


	7. Taking Over Me

Arie: Did you all tell more people to read my story!? If you did, then good person! You deserve a bag of pixie sticks! **hands the good people bags of pixie sticks** If you didn't, ya' don't get shit! But I don't hate you.  
  
Pyro: You're reeeaaallllyyy desperate luv.  
  
Arie: Shhh! I think I'm gettin' to 'em!  
  
Pyro: *shrugs* Oh well. That's why I luv ya'  
  
Arie: Aww, Pyro. You're such a sweet Aussie. **hugz**  
  
Pietro: AW! No love for Quicksilver! Tell me Arie, what does your s/n say?  
  
Arie:.. while we're arguing, just read the story!  
  
Chapter Seven: Taking Over Me  
  
By the time Pyro and Remy arrived back at the Acolytes' base, everyone was asleep. They had already dropped off Belle and Rogue so they decided to relax for the rest of the night. And of course, sleep. As Remy entered his room, Pyro unlocked his door and went inside to get ready for sleeping. He went into the bathroom until he heard Remy come into his room. Pyro looked out of the door crack and sighed.  
"Doncha knock anymore? And what are ya' doin' in here anyway?"  
  
Remy plopped down on Pyro's black couch and took out a deck of cards then aimed them against the dart board on the other side of the room.  
"Non, Remy's board broke."  
  
"Gee, I wondah why." mumbled Pyro as he trailed back to the bathroom. "Can ya' turn on the radio? I don't wanna hear ya' cursin' at the dart board because ya' missed."  
  
"It only happens when Remy's tired." Replied the Cajun as he closed one eye to concentrate.  
  
"Aren't ya' tired now?"  
  
"Non. Remy iz neva tired." The card brightened in the Cajun's hand. When he threw it, the card pinned against the wall right beside the dart board. "Damn."  
  
"I told ya'."  
  
Remy finally clicked on the radio. Pyro searched around in the bathroom for his extra lighter. He checked under the cabinet and found some damp matches. He cursed himself for leaving them there and looked over by the bathtub.  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do........  
  
Pyro bent over, looking for the lighter. Remy cursed once more, making Pyro fall into the tub. He sighed and slumped down, getting drowzee as the song swelled inside his head.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
He looked over to his side and saw something white on his damp sweater. Pyro moved his fingers to it until something struck him. A quick image of Belle came to him.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
When the image faded, in his hand was a white feather with silver ends. He couldn't help but smile with a thought of Belle every second.  
  
I knew you loved me then....  
  
Pyro stood up, still with the feather between his fingers. He looked behind the mirror and continued his search for the lighter.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Angrily he slammed the mirror cabinet shut since his lighter wasn't there. Suddenly, he froze at what he saw. As he stared at the mirror, there was Belle just behind him.  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you, taking over  
  
Pyro turned as his eyes wandered around the room. Scared but a little relaxed, he turned back and saw the feather floating down slowly.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll do anything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
"Y' alright mon ami? Y' look like y' just seen a ghost."  
  
The fire-starter quickly lashed his head to his partner. He shot him a dumb look and smirked.  
  
"Oh, just slipped."  
  
Remy shrugged and went back to throwing his cards. Pyro looked back and saw the feather floating above a small puddle of water.  
  
You're taking over  
  
~*~  
  
Warren seemed happy to see Belle back. After explaining her little adventure to her new father, she wished him good night and went straight into the shower to rinse off the salty sensation.  
  
~**~ Flashback ~**~  
  
"Ah'm sorry Belle if yuh had a bad time." Said Rogue as she followed Belle out of the car.  
Belle placed her hand on the door and turned to Rogue. The southern girl was surprised to see Belle smiling after what they had just gone through.  
"Mmm mmmm, I had a fun time." Belle turned back to the door and opened it a crack. "Tell Pyro it was nice talking to him."  
  
~**~ End of Flashback ~**~  
  
Belle looked up above the water spraying at her body. She couldn't help but wonder why Pyro was so curious about her past. And why Magneto wouldn't give up on her. But now all she could think about was sleeping away her worries.  
  
**In the morning**  
  
Warren left for business duties since he owned his own company and everything. Belle was already dressed in her new beige turtleneck with black stretch jeans. She loved her new clothes she received from Warren last night. Belle put on her light pink lip-gloss then looked through her stack of muffins she made. Then a knock came to the door. She pulled on her coat and opened the door.  
"Pyro? What are you doing here so early?"  
  
He shot her a dumb look.  
  
"Ya' think 12:00 is early?" asked Pyro.  
  
Belle gestured him to come inside. "I woke up like an hour ago mind you."  
  
Pyro shook his head to her. "Nah, I only came fer one thing."  
  
She tilted her head to the side. "Huh? For what?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Last night. Ya' know, the whole incident. So, I'm takin' ya' out for smoothies!"  
  
Belle backed up a little and grabbed her cell-phone.  
  
"I don't know Pyro. I havta-"  
  
"Aww come on! Pleeeaaassseee???"  
  
Belle giggled and took her keys. She walked out and locked the door then followed Pyro down the hall then out the door. They both went inside Pyro's Thunderbird and buckled in.  
"You're lucky I'm going with you Allerdyce. I have better things to do than go out for smoothies."  
  
"What's the matter? Gotta be a bookworm eh?"  
  
Belle scoffed. "No, I'm not a bookworm. I just have to clean my room, that's all."  
  
"Like that's a big deal." He replied.  
  
He started the car, leading it out to the road. As they drove on, Belle pulled out her cell-phone and called Warren to tell her where she was going.  
  
"Being a daddy's girl sheila?"  
  
Belle gave Pyro a light shove. "I don't want him to worry you know."  
  
~*~ At the Acolytes' Base ~*~  
  
Piotr knocked on Pyro's door. No answer. He knocked once more until he saw a slip of paper slip out from behind Pyro's wooden model of a flame. He picked it up and glanced at it strangely. Piotr then walked over to Remy's door and knocked. The Cajun answered it and scratched his head sleepily.  
"Whadda y' want wit Remy?" he said fairly slow.  
  
The Russian handed him Pyro's note. "John said come to you. Where is he?"  
  
Remy blinked and looked up at Piotr then yawned.  
"He said he went wit that Belle to the smoothie shop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Remy blinked at him.  
"If y' get Remy some coffee, he'll tell y'."  
  
Piotr sighed and crossed his arms impatiently.  
"I will if you tell me."  
  
"Said he wanted to get to know 'er better. Now get Remy's goddamn coffee."  
  
Piotr snatched the note from the sleepy Cajun and headed down the hall for his coffee. Remy moved his head so it tilted against the cold metal wall.  
"Get de French Rivera kind! Y' know, de raspberry one."  
  
Piotr waved his hand, still walking to the main kitchen.  
"I'm not a goddamn waiter Remy. Deal with it."  
  
Remy pursed his lips then sighed after he slammed the door. He fell onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling.  
"Vous qui maique de il salope.." he mumbled.  
  
~*~ back with Belle and Pyro ~*~  
  
They were already in the smoothie shop, sipping their smoothies. Belle watched Pyro mess around with his lighter, creating all sorts of wacky things like slinkies, smiley faces, and impersonations. Belle grabbed a bowl of water from the counter. She rubbed her hands then scooped up some water. She then formed the water into a dragonfly, bouncing around through the rest of the water.  
"Wow! That's so cool!"  
Pyro and Belle looked up from their creations and looked down from their stools. There was a little girl with a bunny doll in her hands. Belle's dragonfly dove into the water as Pyro's skull face disappeared.  
"Can you make a bunny?" the girl looked around then lifted her bunny to them. "Like Pinky?"  
Pyro and Belle looked at each other for a moment until he pulled up a stool for the girl.  
"Of course we can!" said Pyro.  
The girl watched in awe as Belle stroked her hand through the water, creating a rabbit. She moved her hands up and down making the girl giggle joyfully. Pyro watched Belle. Like she was a miracle or something. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thoughts and clicked on his lighter. The girl's attention moved from the rabbit to Pyro's stroking. Suddenly, the flame came shape into a little girl. The little girl flame walked over to the bunny until suddenly the flame was extinguished as the water sunk down onto the table. They both turned to the little girl who was laughing. She clapped then stopped. The girl's eyes moved from Pyro then to Belle.  
"Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Belle giggled as Pyro turned beat red. He sat up and saw the girl's mother heading towards them. The woman scooped up her daughter and smiled at them both.  
  
"I'm sorry. Come along Jenny."  
  
Belle watched the girl go off with her mother. Telling her about what she saw as the mother giggled in amusement. She then turned to Pyro.  
  
"Hey, are you alright? You look like you got slapped or something."  
  
Pyro's face turned normal color tone as he stuffed his lighter back in his pocket.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine. Ya' wanna go now?"  
  
Belle nodded. "Yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
They were on the road again. Speeding just a bit above the limit. Pyro rolled down the windows, letting the cold air in. Belle leaned to the side as she watched the views pass quickly.  
"Pyro?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why are you with Magneto in the first place?" she asked quietly.  
  
Pyro grew silent. Not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth to say something until he heard a clicking sound. He turned to Belle and saw her picking up his papers from the compartment.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Pyro! I didn't mean to-"  
  
He laughed. "Aw no problem. Those are just my messed up copies."  
  
Belle glimsped at him as she scooped up the papers. She skimmed through them.  
  
"You write poetry?"  
  
"And stories." Added Pyro.  
  
The car finally came to a stop. Belle stacked the papers and placed them back in the compartment then got out of the car. Pyro followed her as she walked towards the door. Before she opened the door, Belle turned and smiled at him.  
"Thanks for taking me."  
  
Pyro nodded, speechless. Was Belle blushing or was she just tired? She walked inside as Pyro headed back to his car.  
  
~*~ later on that night ~*~  
  
It was after dinner. Belle sat on the couch with Warren discussing what happened today. She went into the kitchen and took out some mugs for hot chocolate.  
"You know, the documents are finished." He said.  
  
Belle turned to the side, just enough to see him.  
  
"So now I'm an actual Worthington."  
  
"Mmm hmm." He nodded.  
  
She placed the mugs in the microwave with water and pressed the buttons to start it. She then walked towards her room and began digging around her back-pack for her books to show Warren. Suddenly, she saw something from the corner of her eye, towards the window. Belle shivered then walked over to the window. Then a crashing sound was heard from the living room. Belle rushed out and saw no sign of Warren. The table was turned to the side as papers were scattered. Belle knew immediately someone was here to get her. She moved to the balcony and took off her coat to leave. Belle stood up on the railing, trying not to look down. When she jumped she started to glide through the sky. She looked frantically for any sign of Warren suddenly she felt something wrap around her. Belle looked behind her and saw a shadow heading towards her. Her eyes widened in fear as a memory struck her.  
  
~**~ Flashback ~**~  
  
"Grandma!? Grandpa!? Can you hear me!?" shouted Belle, coughing through the smoke.  
  
A shadow went past, pushing her against a drawer. She rushed out of her room and looked around, trying to find an exit.  
  
"Belle! Get out of here!" shouted her grandfather.  
  
There wasn't any sign of her grandfather. Belle wasn't ready to leave just yet. Tears streamed down her eyes from the smoke, stinging her eyes.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving without you!!" she coughed and staggered around aimlessly. "Say something!!"  
  
"Belle, you have a life to live! Get going or you'll never find a way out!!"  
  
She then felt a weak shove, making her race out of the door.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving without you!" her voice grew weak.  
  
Belle tried to run inside until the door slammed and locked before her. Tears streamed down her face faster. She thrusted her coat off and flew off. Thinking nothing mattered except her escape and family.  
  
~**~ End of Flashback ~**~  
  
Belle was suddenly falling when the chains wrapped around her tightened. She looked up and felt warm tears slide down her cheeks.  
"Can't you just leave me alone!!?"  
  
~*~  
  
"How was y' day?" asked Remy as he found Pyro outside.  
He looked over to his flaming haired partner, clicking his lighter on and off. He nodded and smiled a bit.  
"It was alright. What 'bout you." Pyro asked, dragging the 'you'.  
  
Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed through. Pyro panicked for a moment, turning to Remy.  
"What was that?"  
  
"Probably Wygarde. He went out to hypnotize more people."  
  
They both nodded in agreement. A strong breeze rushed by making the flame on Pyro's lighter flicker wildly.  
"How was y' date wit Belle?"  
  
Pyro smirked. "Did a show for a little sheila, got smoothies, found where my copies were, it was fine."  
  
"From da way y' were smirking, Remy tinks someone likes a belle."  
  
Pyro looked up at the sky and arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And what makes ya' say that?"  
  
"Remy saw y' in the smoothie shop. Y' turned as red as a strawberry when the lil' girl said somethin'."  
  
Pyro shot him a deceived look. "Were ya' spyin' on me!?"  
  
"Non mon ami! Y' know dat the dance room iz just across de street. Where Remy and Chere' go."  
  
"Ohh.."  
  
Suddenly, Magneto floated down on the roof with his hand stretched out to someone wrapped in chains. Pyro pointed up, making Remy look. He raised an eyebrow when he saw wings hit the ground hard.  
"Is it me......or is that Belle?"  
  
Uh oh!! Someone's in trouble! What's Pyro gonna do!? And what's Magz gonna do to Belle? And where the heck is Warren!!? R 'n' R please and thanx! 


	8. Sing My Little Angel

Hey again! I'm here with the next chapter! Woo hoo! I'd like to thank everyone who gave me reviews! Yay! **tosses around pixie sticks** Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter Eight: Sing My Little Angel  
  
Pyro rushed into the base, hoping it wasn't Belle that was captive in Magneto's grasps. Remy followed him, looking behind every second, making sure Magneto wasn't there to see.  
"Slow down Johnny!" shouted Remy as he tried to get his attention.  
  
Pyro quickly stopped at the corner making Remy bump into him. He hushed him quickly and looked off the side, making sure the coast was clear.  
"Y' crazy 'bout da belle eh?" whispered the Cajun as he shuffled his deck.  
Pyro glared at him then smirked. "Nah, she's just a friend."  
  
~*~ On the roof-top ~*~  
  
"There's no use struggling Belle. The chains are stuck onto you." Said Magneto.  
He looked out towards the buildings, listening to the chains rattling on Warren and Belle's chains. She was in the middle of the roof-top while Warren was on the edge, unconscious. Belle shivered, thinking of how death was just around the corner. As she tried to loosen the chains quietly, Magneto quickly turned to her.  
  
"I do need entertainment while thinking."  
  
Belle felt herself floating up by Magneto's powers. She tilted her head down, trying not to look towards his eyes.  
  
"You can be my little canary. My little angel."  
  
Belle glanced over behind the master of magnetism and saw Warren just laying there. She felt tears at the corner of her eyes as Magneto lifted him up with his powers also. He then led them into his chambers. Magneto dropped them onto the cold metal ground. Belle scoffed and blinked her tears away. Suddenly, she heard a creaking sound. A cage, almost like a bird cage was opening as she floated towards it. When Belle was inside, the chains broke off as the gate slammed shut, locking her inside. She shook the metal poles, trying to get out but it was no use. Belle felt useless at that moment. She felt so crowded with all of the tight squeezed in poles, holding her captive. Suddenly, she saw Magneto float Warren safely into a cage. After it locked, Belle felt tears again. One slid down her cheek slowly as she lashed to Magneto. The sound of rain pounded on the walls wildly, making Belle feel sick inside.  
  
"Now, my sweet little angel. Sing for me." Asked Magneto sternly.  
  
"I'm not your goddamn bird." Snapped Belle.  
  
Magneto glared at her angrily then smirked. "You don't want Angel hurt do you?"  
  
Belle shook her head slowly then quickly.  
  
"Then sing."  
  
Belle slumped, trying to think of a song to catch someone's attention. Then a song came to mind. She sat up and cleared her throat to give a good presentation. Good enough so maybe she could get out of the cage.  
  
"I tried to kill the pain. But only brought more. I lay dying. And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?" She sang.  
  
Magneto nodded in agreement with the song. Belle glanced from him to the door, hoping someone would come inside.  
  
"My god, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation. My god, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation."  
  
~*~ Back in the hallway ~*~  
  
Remy had already shuffled his deck five times since they waited at the corner. Pyro took out his lighter and stroked it quickly. He couldn't get Belle off of his mind. Her dark chocolate colored hair, her olive green eyes glistening with joy, her toned skin.. almost like she was glowing, her soft pink lips, and perfect body. But there were some mental reasons. Her cheerful mood whenever she sees something she likes, when she's sad or upset, how she tries to relieve herself. How gentle and kind she is.  
  
"Calm down Johnny. Sheesh."  
  
Remy broke his thoughts as he watched what Pyro was making the flame into. He looked down and saw a figure, looking exactly like Belle walking in place. He shook his hand away, making the flame go out.  
  
"Do you remember me? Lost for so long. Will you be on the other side, or will you forget me? I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming. Am I too lost, to be saved? Am I too lost?"  
  
Pyro looked up from his lighter and arched an eyebrow. Remy shifted his eyes around suspiciously.  
  
"Did ya' hear that?" he whispered.  
Remy nodded and stood up. "Remy tinks Belle is in here."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause there's no otha girls around 'ere."  
They began racing down the hall again, trying to follow the voice.  
  
"My god, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation. My god, my tourniquet. Return to me salvation."  
  
Finally, they came against a large metal door. They looked around, trying to find a way in. Suddenly, a rattling sound was heard from inside. Remy took out his baton and found a little key pad. He smashed it with his weapon, making the door open quickly.  
"Thank gawd ya' had that baton of yours." Said Pyro with relief.  
They ran inside and saw Magneto with glowing eyes. The rest of his face hidden in the shadows. Pyro glanced over and saw Belle with both hands, clutching onto the poles with her face looked down. Seeming as if she was on all fours.  
  
"My wounds cry for the grave. My soul cries for deliverance. Will I be denied Christ? Tourniquet. My suicide."  
  
Suddenly, Belle quickly released the poles as they grew smaller, crushing her inside the cage. She was now down on the cage bottom, hanging from the short chain above the ceiling. She moaned in pain then tried to look up. Her wings were crushed onto her back, making it ache.  
  
"I never expected this. What is it Pyro? Gambit?"  
  
"Came to get Harpy and Angel." Replied Pyro, trying to ease his anger.  
  
Suddenly, a metal pole shot for them and wrapped around them. Belle glanced around searching for something until he saw several fountains from outside the window. She smirked then looked to Pyro and Remy.  
  
"What's wit y' and wrappin' people in metal objects Magz? Is dat like you're favorite ting or sumthin'?"  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno. Unless you would like to be crushed like my little canary."  
  
Pyro arched an eyebrow and gazed over to Belle. He noticed her hand trying to reach out as far as she could. She then closed her eyes, concentrating. Pyro glanced over to Remy who was charging a card against the metal pole. Magneto stood in place, watching his lackeys try and struggle. Suddenly, Belle gasped, making her eyes shoot open as a rush of water shot through the window and turned into a cyclone in the middle of the room. Belle felt her hand getting numb quickly as she started to form the cyclone into something.  
"Y' betta cova your eyes." Warned Remy to Pyro.  
The Aussie shielded himself as the card exploded, breaking the pole in two. He stood in place, waiting for the cyclone to change. Suddenly, the cyclone moved over and exploded, knocking the cages against the wall. They dented, releasing Warren from his cage, and leaving Belle tired, with her hand dangling through the dented poles. She then spun her hand, creating a large spear. Aiming for Magneto. He thrusted himself to the wall and raised his hands making metal poles stab the ground in front of him to break the water sculpture. As the spear shot to him, it splashed. Belle blinked then released her concentration. Pyro raced over and looked up to see Belle, half-awake. Her green eyes were half open, looking at Pyro. Belle's eyes moved from Pyro to Magneto who was grinning evilly.  
"Up for dealing?" she whispered.  
  
That caught Magneto's attention. He glanced over to her sinisterly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Let Warren and the others go. I'll stay and be your stupid canary."  
  
Pyro looked at her dumb-founded. Belle looked to him without moving her head from Magneto. She could tell Pyro was worried.  
"Belle.. ya' don't know what---"  
  
"If I didn't know what I was doing," Belle arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be doing this."  
  
Magneto snickered. "How cute. But now, I'll be taking the deal. You're friends and your father should thank you dearly."  
  
The cage tipped over a bit more, making Belle hit the ground hard on her stomach. She groaned and grabbed her stomach, trying to stop the aching. Her wings laid on the ground moving just a bit as she began floating over to Magneto. Pyro stretched his hand out a bit then took it back, not knowing what he was doing. Remy went over and picked up Warren.  
"We betta be goin'."  
  
Pyro followed Remy out, leaving Belle still captive with Magneto. He felt so sick. So guilty. He felt like he was going to die any moment now. Magneto looked down at Belle smirking. She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes evilly at him.  
  
"I'm not going to be your fuckin' stripper either." She mumbled.  
  
Magneto laughed and snapped his fingers disappointedly.  
  
"Oh damn. Do you read minds also Miss Worthington?"  
  
"No, I could just tell by the way you're smirking. Stop being aroused. It's scary. You're an old man. I'm 16. That's just wrong. Don't you have a wife to do games with?"  
  
"No." Magneto kicked Belle down the small steps from his chair. "That's what you get for calling me old. I actually look 20 thank you."  
  
Oh boy, Belle's in deep doggy doo. How are they gonna get her out?! Will Magneto somehow persuade Belle to be his playmate? Read the next chapter when I update it and find out! R&R please! 


	9. A Promise to be Made

Arie: Hey there everyone! Sorry if it took a while to put this chapter up. I've been working on my new humor story for X-Men: Evolution! It's called; The Acolytes' Lucky 7. You don't havta read that one if you don't wanna. Oh yeah, and a little reminder. My s/n isn't quicksilverzgurl anymore. ALLERDYCEGIRL IS BACK IN ACTION!!  
  
Pyro: Ya' know ya' want everyone readin' yer story luv.  
  
Arie: You're not supposed to tell them that! But anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Nine: A Promise to Be Made  
  
Pyro and Remy dropped off Warren at his place. Warren thanked them dearly for saving him and saw them leave. This time, they were driving away in Remy's black mustang. Pyro kicked his feet up on the dashboard just because. He couldn't help but feel sick from his guilt. The windows were rolled down, letting in the cold night air and sounds of crickets chirping, cars passing, and people talking joyfully.  
"Look, y' don't need ta worry about it. You're gonna make yourself sick from tinkin'." Said Remy quietly.  
  
Pyro sighed. "I already feel sick."  
  
Remy shrugged and took a turn, stopping at the Radisson Hotel. He got out as Pyro did and headed inside to make reservations. They both figured it would be best to stay away from Magneto for a while until he cools down and they get Belle out.  
  
~*~  
  
"I was wondering if any of you could be of any service to saving Belle." Asked Warren.  
  
The whole X-Men team sat around in his living room, discussing what had happened. He couldn't believe what he had just gone through. Warren didn't feel right leaving his new daughter behind with a madman. Professor Xavier rolled up towards him with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Warren, we will help you. But we cannot guarantee she wouldn't be hurt. Magneto is someone who is serious. And would do anything to get his way."  
  
He nodded and shook his head thankfully, nodding at the same time. "Thank you so much. I didn't want to go in by myself without back-up. Who knows what Magneto might try this time."  
  
Scott stood up. "So should we get going?"  
  
"No, not just yet. We should devise a plan to seize the base before attacking." Said the Professor.  
  
Kitty sighed and shook her head. "Why did this have to happen.."  
  
Rogue looked around the room, wondering who was missing. Two people were missing in the crowd she thought would be there. Then it hit her. (Ah thought St. John and Remy would be here..)  
  
~*~  
  
Remy and Pyro finally made it inside their room after arguing with the check-in lady about different card keys. They both tossed their suitcases on their beds and walked around, enjoying the views. Finally, Pyro collapsed on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"You're gonna save her right mon ami?"  
  
Pyro's voice cracked a bit. "I.. I don't know."  
  
Remy's eyes widened as he opened up the freezer, looking for a drink. "Whadda y' mean 'I don't know'? Y' gotta save her!"  
  
"But Rem, don't ya' realize that our stuff is on da line?" replied Pyro.  
  
Remy thought for a moment. "You're right. But someone's gotta get her out. Remy don't tink the X-Men alone with Angel can handle Magz. He iz a bit on de rough side dis week."  
  
Pyro sat up, then took out his lighter. He clicked it on, watching the flame dance. It suddenly reminded him of Belle with her dancing water girl. He moved his finger around it, avoiding the heat, creating a little mini version of Belle. She was running from something. Pyro didn't know why he made her that way.  
  
"Do ya' think I should?" he asked quietly.  
  
Remy crossed his arms and leaned against the wall by the open window. "What do y' tink?"  
  
Pyro watched his lighter, watching Belle run from something as tears that were bits of flame, ran down her cheeks. He felt the need to just grab the flame in his hand until he clicked it off.  
  
"I'm gonna do it."  
  
Remy clapped with relief. "When y' leaving?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe in an hour. I think we should give Magneto some time before he really decides to do something that could affect us."  
  
Pyro looked to the window as Remy went back, digging in the fridge. "I promise, I'll get ya' back."  
  
He laid back on the bed, clicking his lighter on and off. He heard Remy laugh joyfully as he walked out with a glass of Budweiser. He popped the cap off and took a drink. As Pyro began making shapes with the flame, Remy looked outside the window.  
"Hey Jo'nny. Y' betta lookit dis."  
  
Pyro shoved his lighter into his pocket and walked over to the window where Remy stood. The Cajun pointed downward as he looked. He arched an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to speak.  
"Is dat da bloody X-Men?!"  
  
"Seems so." Replied Remy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wait! Let's take the X-Vans. I parked them over there. Across the street." Said Wolverine, leading his team of X-Men over.  
  
The professor nodded to Warren until they heard the hotel's doors open. Everyone's heads turned when they saw Pyro and Remy in their uniforms. Wolverine stuck his metal claws out from his knuckles and growled dangerously at the Acolytes.  
  
"You came ta' fight bub?"  
  
Pyro shook his hands. "No, we came ta join ya'!"  
  
Wolverine slid closer to them, narrowing his eyes on them. "Permanently?"  
  
"No. Just to save Belle."  
  
Wolverine growled again and started for them. Suddenly, the professor wheeled in his way, making him stop.  
"No Wolverine. They're telling the truth."  
  
He moved his claws back in and crossed his arms impatiently. Cyclops stepped beside him and examined them both.  
"Then tell us why."  
  
Pyro sighed and looked up at the twinkling stars. "Because." He then looked to them again. "I promised myself I would. There's no way I'd break it now. Belle is my friend. And someone I luv too. Even though she can be a little strange, there's no way I'm leavin' her wit someone she don't like. Magz had already hurt her. I just felt so sick, leavin' 'er like that. But hey, I'm pretty psychotic myself. There's no use just standing around, waiting for her to be saved by people like ya' X-Men. Magz is pretty serious. And if anyone knows 'im best, it's me, Gambit, and the physic guy in the wheelchair. Now, please, let us come wit ya'."  
  
The X-Men stood silently as Warren smiled at him. Wolverine, Cyclops, and Jean turned to the professor, waiting for an answer.  
"Of course. We could us your help." Xavier held his hand out to them. "Glad to be with you Pyro, Gambit."  
They shook hands quickly. Suddenly, right after Gambit released hands from him, he dashed over and grinned at Rogue. She smirked.  
"Ah knew yuh'd come swamp rat."  
  
Gambit looked back to Pyro with a smirk. "Gambit couldn't let his psychotic partner go off by 'imself Chere'."  
  
Arie: Now that Gambit and Pyro are part of the X-Men for now, how long will it take them to save Belle? Well they actually save her? Or will she stay with Magneto forever?  
  
Pyro: Since you're givin' 'em a cliffhanger, why don't ya' just start workin' on da next chapter before they start naggin'?  
  
Pietro: There's no more me in here!  
  
Warren: There really hasn't been any of you in this fic..  
  
Pyro: So stop complain' 'bout it.  
  
Pietro: You wanna start something?  
  
Arie: Ugh, here we go again. Well, reviews and comments please! 


	10. Final Battle

Arie: Hey everybuhdee! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while!  
  
Pietro: It's actually been a LONG time..  
  
Arie: Shaddup! Don't tell 'em anything!  
  
Warren: It's true isn't it?  
  
Pyro: Yep.  
  
Arie: AW! Why are ya' all against me tonight!?  
  
Pietro: Cuz you cheated that blackjack game we had!  
  
Arie: Pietro that was you. But anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Ten: Final Battle  
  
Belle sat around in her new cage, with her arms crossed, watching Magneto spin metal objects around in the air. She huffed angrily and leaned against the cold metal bars on her cage. Magneto turned to Belle, not letting his concentration go away on his metal objects.  
  
"Does your stomach still hurt Ms. Worthington?"  
  
"Just call me Belle. And no."  
  
She sighed deeply and turned to the door. Wishing she could at least take a whiff of the air outside. Her head swelled with pain, feeling crowded and sick. Any moment now, she expected herself to throw up something.  
  
"You don't look too good."  
  
Belle lashed and glared at the Master of Magnetism. He just snickered as she clasped her hands onto the cage poles.  
  
"Can I at least get down? Maybe even get a bigger cage?"  
  
"Maybe." He responded. It seemed he enjoyed her suffering.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because.."  
  
Belle stood up, narrowing her eyes on him evilly. "Dammit!! Why not!?"  
  
Magneto grew silent as he raised his other hand, leading the cage down. Belle sighed, trying to think positive. When the cage rose, another set of poles shot at her, surrounding her. This time, they were so narrow; she'd get her hand stuck in between them. Luckily, it was much wider. Belle slumped back down, feeling the cold metal floor. She laid there, looking up.  
  
"Is that better?"  
  
Belle shot a glare at him again. "Shut up."  
  
Magneto moved his hand, and then shot a metal bar towards Belle. She shielded herself with her wings until she heard a metal clinging sound. Belle moved her wings to find the poles blocking its way.  
  
"No need to get angry." Said Magneto smoothly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The X-Men and the two Acolytes entered the hallway. Gambit started leading the way since the halls were dark. Pyro stayed in the back, prepared to turn anything in their way into a crispy critter. Warren stayed in the middle of the group, just in case if Magneto tried to pull anything again. Finally, Gambit stopped in the forked hallway. Professor X wheeled in front of Remy.  
  
"A group is coming.." he said, listening carefully to the soft echoing footsteps. The professor looked to Pyro then to Gambit. "You two will need to go ahead with Angel. We'll back you up while you take Belle out."  
  
They all nodded and agreed. As they continued on, they approached the main chamber's doors. Gambit snickered and pulled out a card. Rogue huffed and crossed her arms, showing that she wasn't impressed. Gambit stuffed the card in between the slit in the doors. He stepped back as it blew up, making the doors open. As he stepped into another dark hallway, Pyro stopped by the door.  
  
"Ya' know, there's a keypad right here."  
  
Gambit shrugged as he led the others inside. "Oh well, Gambit wanted t' make an impression."  
  
Pyro followed the others behind again. "Riight."  
  
The professor stopped in front of another metal door. They all waited for his command until he gestured Pyro to come up.  
  
"Okay, this time use the keypad Gambit." He asked politely.  
  
Gambit pulled out a card. "Why not use Gambit's cards? They're an easier way t' get into tings."  
  
Rogue ran up, shoving Gambit into Pyro on accident. "Remy!! That card is charged yuh dummy!"  
  
The card flew up, exploding in the air as the doors opened. Pyro hit the ground with Gambit in front of him. He heard a clicking sound and lashed over to the opening doors.  
  
"My lighter!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Belle watched the metal objects spin and twirl in the air as Magneto started to get drowzee. He blinked slowly a couple times then closed his eyes gently. Then a clicking sound was heard. Belle looked over a saw a black lighter with red streaks on it. She arched an eyebrow and started reaching for it. Belle exchanged glances from the lighter, over to Magneto, making sure he doesn't see. Her fingers raked it back, making her grab it in her palm. Belle brought it back into her cage and looked over to the door.  
  
"Pyro?" she whispered.  
  
She then saw a hand reaching out aimlessly. Belle smiled happily and clicked the lighter on, watching the flame move and flicker.  
  
"Pyro! Move the flame!" she whispered again.  
  
Finally, Pyro's head came out of the corner. He seemed relived to see Belle was alright. He then moved his fingers in a circle, making the flame quietly race around her cage. When the poles melted, Belle quickly jumped over the remaining pieces, racing over to Pyro.  
  
"Belle! Ya' alright?!"  
  
She was so happy, she couldn't even respond. When Belle was about to reach him, she felt something tie around her stomach, pulling her away into the air. Belle looked behind her and saw Magneto, wide awake. He began making her spin around with the other objects he was floating around earlier.  
  
"I expected you all."  
  
The professor wheeled up in front of Pyro. "Magneto, let Belle go."  
  
He laughed. Enjoying every moment. "We made a deal Charles. Now, since you came back, I'll just have to get rid of you all. Like the bugs you are!"  
  
The X-Men stepped in front of the Professor, shooting metal objects out of the way. The professor turned to Angel, Pyro, and Gambit.  
  
"Hurry and get Belle! We have no time to waste!"  
  
Pyro raced up with Angel and Gambit behind him. He was in the middle of the floating circle of the metal objects. Including the metal bar that's holding onto Belle. She held her hand out as Angel flew up and grabbed it. Belle squirmed her way of the bar as Angel pulled her away. Magneto acted quickly and shot a metal bar towards Angel to drop Belle. Suddenly, Belle quickly hugged him, making the metal bar graze her hip. Her voice cracked as tears filled her eyes. Belle slipped away from Angel and fell straight to the ground. Her vision grew blurry as she saw flames shooting up and explosions being heard. Magneto gritted his teeth and lifted a metal spear into the air.  
  
"If I can't have Harpy within my grasp, then no one will!"  
  
The metal spear backed up a bit, ready to shoot at Belle as she stumbled onto her feet. She turned, looking at the spear as she held her bleeding hip. Belle tried to fly, but they were too weak at the moment. Suddenly, the spear started for her, ready to finish her off until Pyro ran into the way. Belle tripped him with her last bit of energy with her leg, making the spear cut his shoulder. He smacked against the ground and turned to Belle. She shrugged while wincing.  
  
"Sorry. But I'm pretty sure you didn't want to get a spear through your neck."  
  
He smiled a bit until more spears started for them. Kitty quickly rushed over to them, held onto them and phased them through the spears. Kitty called Kurt over and helped them both up.  
  
"Come on! We like, have to go up the stairs!"  
  
Belle pulled herself away from Kitty and managed to get into the air with her wings. Pyro turned back, still with Kurt and looked at her strangely.  
  
"No, I'm staying. Magneto and I have something to discuss! You guys get going!"  
  
Cyclops quickly ran to them and started pushing them to the exit. Belle watched them off then turned to Magneto, staying with Jean Grey, Professor X, and Wolverine. She flew up towards the roof, and saw the fountain still running from earlier. As Jean Grey stopped the floating metal objects, Belle moved the water into the room again, spinning it into another cyclone. Suddenly, Magneto raised his hands, making the whole metal base shake, ready to fall apart.  
  
"We've gotta get outta here!" shouted Wolverine.  
  
They turned to Belle, her eyes narrowed dangerously on Magneto. Professor X wheeled up to his students and nodded.  
  
"Let's get going. I have a feeling Belle will be alright."  
  
As they rushed out, Belle flew over to the floating Magneto. She made her hand so then it was like a gun and aimed at Magneto's right eye. A burst of water from the cyclone shot out into his eye, making him wince and float back a little.  
  
"God dammit! What the hell was that for!?" he shouted.  
  
Belle giggled evilly. "That, was for kidnapping me and Warren."  
  
Another burst of water shot at him.  
  
"That one was for kicking me and saying you look twenty. You actually look 25."  
  
"I was rounding!!" he shouted back.  
  
Another burst of water.  
  
"That's for bullshitting me. And.."  
  
Belle floated back and held up both of her hands. The cyclone spun faster as it drew closer to Magneto. He backed into a wall, trying to wipe the water from his eyes. Her hands quickly moved down, aiming directly at Magneto. Her wings flew back as metal objects started for her.  
  
"This is for everything you've done!!!"  
  
Tee hee! Another cliffhanger! I love giving you guys cliffhangers. Don't you? But anyways, stick around for the next chapter. Don't think that's it over yet!! Reviews and comments please! 


	11. Extinguished

Hey! I'm back again! I'm truly sorry for not updating any of my stories in like, such a long time. My school starts next week and I'm getting prepared and going to the orientations and everything so I'm usually busy. So, here's the next chapter! It's kinda' dramatic and kinda' romantic in a disagreeing sorta way. So here it goes!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Extinguished  
  
Smoke filled the air when the metal building collapsed. But the X- Men, the two acolytes, and Angel were still maybe 10 feet above the roads below. Belle walked up the stairs, stumbling as her vision grew blurred by her wound and the smoke getting thicker. She coughed and shoved herself away from the dusty metal walls until she slammed against the metal door leading to the roof. Belle widened her eyes a bit and moved her hand around. Searched for the door as her other hand held her wound. No sign of a door knob or keypad anywhere. Belle backed up then ran into the door. Opening it to a creaking noise as she stumbled out. A smoke of dust rushed by, making her cough as tears filled her eyes, burning like there was no tomorrow. She then straightened herself when she saw Pyro running to her. At that moment, she sighed happily then coughed some more. Her eyes were closed as she tiredly started to fall back. Belle felt like she could just smack against the hard cold concrete and fall to sleep without any disruptions. When she thought she was about to reach the ground, she felt warm hands holding her up by her elbows and shoulders. Belle slowly opened her eyes just enough to see. She stood up, stumbling. Her hand immediately moved to her side, clenching it, trying to at least numb it from its pain.  
  
"Why'd you come?" Belle didn't know why she asked that question. She suddenly felt stupid when Pyro gave her a confused look.  
  
"Why else?" he responded with a question. Pyro then continued on. "Because I luv ya' Belle."  
  
They got closer, not knowing what to say. Not knowing how to continue their conversation. When their noses lightly touched, Belle quickly sprung back. She felt tears rushing down her eyes. From her pain, and what she was about to say.  
  
"It won't work out."  
  
Pyro gave her an even more confused look. He seemed so happy to see her back. Belle knew she would regret the words coming out of her mouth at that very moment.  
  
"You work with Magneto. Why? I don't know. But he's after me. He hurt me. He hurt Warren. He hurt lots of people. Can you imagine what might happen if we're toge--..... It just won't work!!"  
  
Belle then rushed over to Warren, landing in his arms. Pyro smirked a bit until it faded when Gambit came to him. Placing his hand on his good shoulder.  
  
"Didn't work mon ami?"  
  
Pyro started down. "Let's just get going. Gotta find out some way ta make Magz happy again."  
  
"Yeah, Gambit can imagine what he's feelin' bout now."  
  
Pyro and Gambit started down the building. He took one more look towards Belle and Warren. Seeing them fly off as Belle continued to wipe her tears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
In Remy and Pyro's hotel room, they sat on the couch or on their bed, clicking through the television's channels. Remy looked over to Pyro. He seemed happy, but pathetic at the same time. He went over to his bed and nudged him in the arm.  
  
"How 'bout we play some video games?"  
  
Pyro stuffed his lighter in his pocket and picked up a controller to their Playstation 2. He grinned and started moving the cursor to one of the games. Remy knew exactly what he was doing. He picked up a controller and let Pyro choose.  
  
"Remy knows y' still hurtin'."  
  
As soon as he tapped in a couple buttons, Pyro turned to Remy and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Quite obvious?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Can't keep my feelin's bottled up."  
  
They were silent as the game quickly loaded. Pyro shifted his fingers a bit. Finally, when the screen showed up, they started to choose their cars.  
  
"What game is dis?" Remy asked as he spotted a Camino.  
  
"It's one of those Grand Prix games." Responded the Aussie.  
  
When their cars were finally chosen, the screen moved to a race track. Taken place in Italy. Remy smirked and turned to Pyro.  
  
"Y' know. We shoulda asked Mastermind bout this track."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Set?" responded Remy as he moved his attention to the screen.  
  
"GO!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Belle sat in her room with Warren, Kitty, and Rogue. Her tears finally backed down as she sat on her bed next to Warren with her fists clenched, hiding her fingers. Everything was so messed up all of a sudden. So confusing, so devasting. Belle felt like an apple was stuck in her throat.  
  
"So Belle. You are like, alright with your decision right?" asked Kitty. She knew she couldn't let someone as nice but evil as Pyro get downed.  
  
Belle nodded then slowly shook her head. "I..don't know. How can you tell you're in love? I'm just so confused. So much has happened.."  
  
Warren just smiled. "Well, do you care for him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do yuh think he's kind?"  
  
Belle gave her a dumb look. "Of course!"  
  
"Do you like, think he's hott!??" asked Kitty excitedly.  
  
Belle perked up a bit then turned to the side, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Then do you love him?" asked Warren finally.  
  
Everyone waited at that exact moment. It was quiet as their attention was on Belle's. Her eyes wandered from one person to another. Finally, she stood up and fixed her olive green turtle neck.  
  
"I'm gonna call him."  
  
WOO HOO!! Belle's gonna call Pyro! Don't think that this story is DONE YET! The next chapter is the last! Will Belle actually TELL Pyro her feelings for him!? Will her accept? Then find out on the next chapter!! R 'n' R please and thanx!! Oh yeah, don't tell Pyro but I'm gonna unmask my Arie to my true identity!! MUHAHAHAHAAAHA!! Lol, never mix jolly ranchers with pixie sticks people!! 


	12. Don't Leave Me

Arie: It's the final chapter everyone!!  
  
Pietro: And you're gonna also reveal your secret identit-  
  
Arie: CRAM IT MAXIMOFF!  
  
Pyro and Warren: Wha? What secret identity?  
  
Arie: Uhh..  
  
Pyro: You're not Arie?  
  
Pietro: Only I know!  
  
Warren: You're gonna tell us right Arie? Or whoever you are..  
  
Arie: Of course!  
  
Pyro: .................. ya' betta tell me first luv!  
  
Arie: Here's the last chapter!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Don't Leave Me  
  
She picked up the phone and quickly tapped in their phone number at the Acolytes' base. Belle held the phone up to her ear and noticed Warren, Rogue, and Kitty waiting happily for the big moment. Finally, someone answered the phone.  
  
"Jah?" his voice was heavy.  
  
"Piotr? Is Pyro there?" Belle tried to be polite. Not to be in any rush.  
  
He paused for a moment. "He's not here."  
  
"Ummm, do you know when he's gonna be back?" Her stomach started to churn.  
  
"Next week."  
  
Belle held the phone away from her as her eyes widened. "NEXT WEEK!!? I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!"  
  
"He said that he's going on a mission with Gambit for Magneto. Figured it'd be best for him to let his thoughts pass."  
  
She slumped to the floor, feeling sick and dumb. Tears threatened to fall at the bottom of her olive green eyes. When she closed her eyes gently, feeling defeated. Piotr finally spoke again.  
  
"He called just two minutes ago. Said he's packing up with Gambit right now at his hotel."  
  
Belle stood up quickly with a smile. "Really? What hotel?"  
  
"The Radisson."  
  
Belle dropped the phone and ran over to Rogue. The southern girl looked at her blankly until Belle snatched her keys to her new green mustang.  
  
"Sorry Rogue! I havta borrow these!" shouted Belle as she raced out the door.  
  
Rogue ran after her until the door slammed shut in front of her. When she stopped, she smirked then crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine. But don't mess it up. Ah just got it outta the shop."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Belle hopped into the driver's seat of Rogue new green mustang. She started the car and drove off onto the road as fast as she could. The wind blew her hair back as she took detours and different lanes to get to the hotel.  
  
"Red thunderbird. Red thunderbird. Dammit! Where is it? It has to be in the parking lot somewhere." She repeated frantically.  
  
Her eyes darted around as she came across a street sign. Hotels and buildings surrounded the area, Belle grew even more confused. The mustang raced through rush hour. She sighed and picked out her cell-phone from her back pocket then dialed the number for the Radisson hotel.  
  
"Radisson hotel, front desk, how may I help you?" asked a young woman.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if a room was checked out by a Mr. John Allerdyce or a Mr. Remy LeBeau."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes ma'm." responded the woman. "A Mr. LeBeau checked out for them both four minutes ago."  
  
Belle nodded. "Thank you."  
  
She hung up and looked off the side. "He should be close if he had just left."  
  
Belle swerved to the right lane and parked in a lot just several steps away from the main gate to the airport. She cursed herself and went back, driving to the gates.  
  
She ran inside in a fluster. Hoping she would see any sign of the two acolytes. Dozens of gates stood with seats in front of them. Rows of seats with people sitting in them. She looked around. Scanning the area for Pyro or Remy. Nothing. No sign of either acolyte. Belle felt so foolish. She felt like she had just gone on a wild goose chase. The lamps were low as the sun was setting with streaks of purple, red, orange, and navy blue. Belle leaned against a cornered wall, watching the couples lean on each other. She sighed disappointedly and pulled back out her cell-phone to call her friends and new father to tell them the news. When she flipped it up, Belle started for the exit. She kept her eyes on the glowing screen, making sure she just wouldn't burst into tears if she saw another couple walk past. Suddenly, she bumped into someone, knocking her cell-phone right out of her hands. Followed by a sound like a book slamming to the ground, Belle dropped to the ground and snatched her cell-phone back and continued walking to the exit.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!! Rem didn't say dere'd be so many blokes 'ere walkin' around like mindless idiots!"  
  
Belle grew more flustered. "Screw you!" she shouted back.  
  
Suddenly, Belle stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly and nearly dropped her cell-phone again. She saw the guy ahead of her stop also. (Bloody hell? Blokes? What the hell?) Although he didn't turn, Belle walked over and smacked her cell-phone top on the guy's head. He cringed.  
  
"Wat da 'ell was---" The guy's sharp voice turned normal when he saw Belle. Her lip was under the other a bit as her eyes glittered wildly with tears pouring.  
  
"Belle..?" he asked quietly.  
  
She immediately thrusted herself into her lover's arms. She finally caught St. John Allerdyce. He wrapped on arm around her as the other stroked her silky dark chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Why'd ya' come all the way 'ere?"  
  
Belle looked up at him with her eyes still pouring tears.  
  
"Because I love you too." Her voice cracked. "I realized that I did. I was just so flustered and confused that I... I didn't know what to do!"  
  
"How'd ya' get 'ere?"  
  
"Rogue's new mustang."  
  
Pyro just smiled.  
  
"Desperate luv? Takes a lot of guts ta steal that sheila's car."  
  
Belle then cracked a smile as he wiped a tear away. She rested the side of her head on his chest, just below his neck and gently closed her eyes. Letting more tears skid down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"Don't leave." She mumbled.  
  
Pyro glanced down. "Leave? I wasn't gonna leave! What made ya' think that?"  
  
Belle arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "One is the airport. The second is that when I called to tell you, Piotr picked up and said you were going on a mission for a week."  
  
He laughed a bit as Belle stepped back once then crossed her arms.  
  
"Okay Allerdyce. Explain."  
  
His laugh slowly disappeared into another smirk. "I was going to. But when I got to the airport, Magz called me and said I only had ta pick up a pizza. Said he cancelled it because of his new plans."  
  
Belle laughed a bit, feeling embarrassed for getting all dramatic. Then Remy walked up in between them carrying two pizza boxes that were warm, with the smell of cheese drifting around.  
  
"Remy's ready. Remy don't wanna look like a pizza man." He said stupidly.  
  
Pyro shrugged and snatched a box from Remy. He opened it and looked at it strangely. Belle walked over and examined the pizza with him.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she asked.  
  
"Magz should know I don't eat pepperoni."  
  
Belle quickly kissed him and started to follow Remy. "Guess I learned something new."  
  
Pyro glared at her playfully and followed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So dis is Chere's car. Remy's is betta." Announced Remy as he dropped the pizza box into the back seat of Pyro's thunderbird.  
  
Belle sighed and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine. Before she left, Belle got out of the car and walked over to Pyro's side of the car. (which is the driver's of course) She leaned over as he shifted the gears.  
  
"So, since we just met up, you wanna hang out somewhere?"  
  
Pyro smirked at her. "Tonight we're playin' poker. Wanna come?"  
  
Their lips met as they lightly kissed. A cold breeze made Belle shiver excitedly. When they moved apart, belle raced back into her driver's side and pulled up next to Pyro's car.  
  
"That was for good luck!" she shouted.  
  
Pyro arched an eyebrow. "What's da good luck for?"  
  
A screeching sound was heard as Belle drove on ahead. Pyro grinned and started racing beside her. Belle looked over and smirked, waving her hand at both Pyro and Remy.  
  
"Cuz you're gonna lose this race and poker!"  
  
She drove on faster as the acolyte did. "Ya' keep thinkin' that luv! Maybe you'll actually stand a chance at beatin' me!"  
  
They raced down the highway. Leaving nothing behind except their cars' skid marks and smoke trailing behind. The sun was just showing off the cliff, trailing in front of a starry black sky. Nothing would've been better. Too bad the police are on their tail!  
  
Arie: That's it! The end! Fin!  
  
Pyro: Aren't ya' supposed ta expose yourself now?  
  
Pietro: Expose? As in---  
  
Arie: NO! You disgusting sex-craving monkey! Not that kind of expose. **clears throat and spins around**  
  
Warren: Well?  
  
Arie: **dresses into an olive green turtle neck and black stretch jeans and white new shoes** I am Belle Worthington!!  
  
**Jaws drop**  
  
Pyro: **runs over to Belle** LUV!! I KNEW IT!  
  
Pietro: No you didn't. You were already going out with her.  
  
Pyro: Shut up. Who asked for your opinion anyway?  
  
Warren: You're my daughter????  
  
Belle: uh huh!! **blank stare** DADDY!!  
  
Pietro: Okay well, since "belle's" busy with her boyfriend and father.. **looks at them disgustingly** I'll end the story for her. The end! There! Hah! Reviews and Comments please and thanks!!  
  
Belle: That's my job!! 


End file.
